Forever In Love
by Devrocks101
Summary: 28 year old Santana and Rachel are celebrating their five year anniversary with the glee club, counting it as a week long glee reunion, but then some unexpected people show up. Future!Fic Pezberry, Quick, Bartie, Klaine, Tike, Finn/Sugar, Sam/Mercedes Trigger Warning. There are major problems Santana and Rachel face. Also, somewhat with the others. The whole story isn't about t
1. Chapter 1

**August 17th, 2022**

It started as a normal day in the Lopez house. Rachel and Santana, laying together, in bed, naked, but this day was special. It was their 5th anniversary.

Eight years ago today, they finally got together. Exactly three years later they got married.

They were peacefully sleeping until someone, Puck and Quinn, came into their bedroom, probably expecting them to be dressed, or at least covered by a blanket.

Quinn shrieked and quickly turned around, motioning Puck to do the same. Instead, he walked up to Santana and said, "Hey, Satan, wake up!"

She groaned and replied, "No. Tired."

"C'mon! I need you to wake your wife up, its your anniversary and Quinn and I are here to celebrate with you guys, just us."

"You do realize that the rest of the old Glee club will be here later, right?"

"Yeah, but, until then, just us."

Santana sat up. She looked around and smirked at the way Quinn was facing. "Hey, Quinn."

"Ugh. Shut up Santana!" she said, blushing, knowing Santana was doing it on purpose

"Fine, ruin my fun. Puck, I'm going to go get clothes, wake up Rach," Santana said.

Pucks eyes widened in fear and he quickly said, "No no no no no! You're her wife, that's your job!"

"Are you scared Puckerman?"

"Yes," he said.

Quinn, obviously not aware of what was wrong, said, "For gods sake! I'll wake her up!"

"Quinn," Puck warned, "I wouldn't!"

"What's the worst that could happen?" she leaned forward and shook Rachel, "Rach, wake up!"

Rachel groaned, rolled over, took her pillow and hit Quinn with it.

Quinn, obviously not expecting that, sat on the side of the bed and tried again, "Rachel Barbra Lopez! Get your ass out of bed!"

Rachel leaned forward and pushed Quinn off the bed, resulting in her landing on the floor and Puck and Santana laughing loudly.

Quinn was very evidently getting frustrated. She grabbed Rachel's arm and drug her out of bed. Rachel landed on the floor and Santana stopped laughing and glared.

Rachel rubbed her eyes tiredly and said, very angrily, "Who the _hell_ did that?"

Quinn ran behind Puck and said, "Noah did it!"

Rachel stood up and said, "Quinn. Puck. Please, get out of our room!"

They quickly left and Rachel turned to Santana, who had yet to get dressed. "That was amusing," she said.

"Give me PJ's. If I'm waking up early, I'm dressing cozy," Rachel said, ignoring Santana's comment. Santana handed her her Slytherin pajamas while she wore her Ravenclaw ones.

They walked out and Rachel ignored Quinn and Puck and went straight downstairs to their kitchen to get some coffee. Not wanting to walk over and ask she yelled, "Anyone want any coffee?"

She heard Puck and Quinn say no and Santana say yes.

She grabbed two cups and filled them up. She walked into the living room, where the other three were, and gave Santana her cup. When she sat down Puck said, "I can now take wake up a lesbian couple that is naked off my bucket list."

"Puck, if I didn't just sit down, I would have smacked you," Rachel said leaning into Santana on the couch they were on.

"Now I can take watch a lesbian couple cuddle off my bucket list," he said.

"Seriously," Santana said, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

All Puck did was shrug and put his arm around Quinn. They heard the doorbell ring and Rachel said, "I'll get it," she stood up, "though, who the hell would be here this early?"

The trio heard the door open and then a coffee cup drop, then a person, maybe two, drop.

Santana was first out of her seat running to the door, looking at the floor, worrying about her wife. She sees that Rachel has fainted and looks up to see what caused it.

She herself wants to pass out when she sees it. There, standing in her doorway, was 18 year old her, Quinn, Puck, and Rachel.

She looks back down at her Rachel and picks her up, knowing she'll wake up soon. She says to younger them, "Follow. Don't. Touch. Anything."

She walks into the living room to see Puck and Quinn making out. She rolls her eyes and says, "Hey, guess what! Rachel will be fine, she just fainted. Also -" she gets cut off by groaning.

She looks down at Rachel and sees her holding her head. Out of everything she says, the first thing she says when she wakes up is, "Crap. I spilled my coffee."

Santana laughs and says, "Yeah, don't worry baby, you can have mine. Also, do you know where they came from?"

Rachel shakes her head staring at herself sadly. She can tell by the outfit that it's senior year. She looks at Older Quinn and Puck and sees them just staring at themselves.

Santana decides to break the quite, but as soon as she opens her mouth her phone rings. She answers it to Brittney talking fast. She notices Rachel get up and walk to the kitchen.

When Rachel's in there, getting herself more coffee, her phone rings and she sees is Kurt.

"Hello?" She yawns.

"Rachel! How could you yawn? Young us are here!" He says excitedly.

She yawns again and says, "Yeah, but it's senior us. I don't wanna relive that. And besides, I'm only just now refilling my coffee."

"Fine. Okay, so everyone will be at your place so we can all talk."

"Okay," she said. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye," he says and she hangs up.

She walks back into the living room to see everyone sitting awkwardly. She walks to the couch Santana is on and says, "Stand." Santana looks confused, but stands anyway. Rachel walks around her and lays down, only after putting her coffee on the coffee table.

Santana decides to just lay on her, with her head on Rachel's chest, and Rachel is fine with it. She looks at younger her and Santana and they look like their eyes are going to fall out of their head. She decides to ignore it and says, "Okay, so, until everyone gets here, younger us asks questions to older us, any of us, and we answer it to give them a good idea of their future. Uhm. Santana, start. Just say who your asking."

Younger Santana looks at them and says, "Me. What the hell?"

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're talking about me laying on Rachel?" Older Santana smirks.

"Yeah."

"We're married. Today is 8 years of being together and 5 years of being married."

Young Rachel was next. "Me. Are we happy?"

"Happier than we've been since Sophomore year," older Rachel smiles sadly.

Then Puck. "Me. How many things do we have off the bucket list?"

"Got two this morning, so that's, like, 37," older Puck said.

Lastly, Quinn. "Santana. Are you still always being mean and teasing me?"

"What else would I be doing?" Santana asked, smirking.

Young Santana went again. "Puck. How long till you finally married Quinn?"

"How did you -" Puck started but she cut him off.

"Wedding rings."

"Oh. Well, this year is Six years."

Rachel. "Does he ever...stop?"

"No. Not until you go to New York, though you do go home one Christmas, after first year of college, and he does it again. So, I'm not sure if I'd even say that," Older Rachel says sadly. Younger Rachel looked down sadly.

Younger Santana looked at the Rachel's confused. "What are you talking about? Who's he?"

Older Rachel looked at her younger self then looked at older Santana. She looked at her as if to ask 'should I tell her'. She nodded. Older Rachel looked at younger Santana and started, "During summer before Junior year, my daddy, Leroy, died in a car crash. My dad, Hiram, blamed me, because he was on his was way to pick me up from ballet. About a week after he died my dad came home drunk. He called me down to the living room, though, at the time, I didn't know he was drunk. I got down there and as soon as I did, he hit me.

"He knocked me to the ground and yelled 'You selfish bitch! It's your fault he's dead!'" she paused and looked at young Santana, who was staring in shock at young Rachel. She continued, "He continued beating me, so, when school started, I changed my style. It was exactly how younger me is dressed. All black. So, more towards the end of Senior year, Santana approached me, we had a moment, and we became friends. After high school, we moved to New York together. At first, I was okay, then some shit happened, not going to go into it, but I ended up cutting again."

She was cut off by young Santana yelling, "Again!?"

Young Rachel looked at her guiltily. "Yeah," she said, pulling up her sleeves. Both Santana's and Rachel leaned closer to look.

"Huh," older Rachel said, "I forgot what they looked like fresh." That comment made older Santana glare at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do it again."

"Anyway," young Rachel said, trying to get the attention off that. "Can you continue your story?"

"Yeah, um. So, after that thing, I got super depressed. Like, tried to kill myself in the bathroom, depressed. So, I was in the bathroom in Santana and my's apartment, and I forgot we had plans. I was just thinking of everything and I gr -."

She got cut off by Santana shoving her face in her neck saying, "Please don't tell this part. I don't wanna cry in front of myself."

Rachel laughed and said, "To bad. I grabbed my razor..."

 _Flashback Rachel's POV_

 _She's going to hate me, was all I could think. Santana is going to hate me when she finds my body._

 _Ah well._

 _I grabbed the razor off of the counter and sliced my arms until they weren't recognizable. I started feeling woozy, but I kept going. I was about to pass out when I heard Santana's voice say, "Hey, Rach? You in there?"_

 _"Uhm... Ye- Yeah," I replied._

 _"Are you okay?" Santana asked, obviously concerned._

 _"Oh, um... Ye-" I didn't get to reply because I passed out._

 _Flashback End_

"What about after that?" young Santana asked.

"I don't know, I was unconscious. Anyway, I don't think older you will live through the rest," Rachel said, nodding to the sobbing Santana that was laying on her. "San, I thought you didn't want to cry?"

She lifted her head and said, "I don't care anymore! That was an emotional day for me! I found you in the bathroom, passed out, your arm cut to hell. Not to mention the bathroom door was locked so I almost destroyed the apartment trying to find the key. Let me cry!"

"Holy crap," young Santana said, looking at Quinn and Puck, who also had tears running down their cheeks. "We're really that much in love that I cry at a story?"

"Yeah," Puck said, seeing as Rachel and Santana were in their own world. "Alright, look you two. I probably shouldn't be saying this, mostly because I don't know if you'll know this, but I remember saying this to everyone else in Senior year. I think," he looked at younger him and thought. "It's obvious to everyone, but you two, that you love each other. Everyone thought it. Everyone."

"We do no-" Rachel started.

"Don't even try to deny it," young Quinn said. "We all notice it. Sometimes we have glee meetings without you to figure out how to get you together. Those are our Operation: Pezberry meetings."

The two brunettes stared at the other four blankly, still ignoring the couple laying on the couch.

Finally looking away, the older brunettes noticed everyone just staring at each other on the other side of the room. They looked at each other and Rachel said, "Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up. Not only is this our anniversary, but it's a Glee reunion, and I don't think you want everyone to see you after you've been crying." Santana nodded. "While you do that I'll change."

They got up, and didn't even think that the others noticed they were leaving.

The others didn't. They were back into conversation, and the older of the six were trying to answer questions about the future.

"So," young Quinn said, "do you guys have a relationship with Beth?"

"Yeah. She's 13 now and knows that we're her parents, and she understands why we gave her up. Also, she thinks of us as her aunt and uncle," Quinn said.

"Thank God," Young Noah said. "Okay...is Rachel still super hard to wake up?"

Rachel glared, "It's not that hard to wake me up."

"Yeah it is, Rach," he said. "So, is it?"

"Yeah," older Noah said. "I'll actually let Quinn tell you this."

"Extremely. I woke her up for the first time today, not to mention she was naked, but the other two were to scared to wake her. I ended up dragging her ass off the bed," Quinn said, with a slightly traumatized look.

"Well," older Rachel said, walking in in new clothes, "I wouldn't be so difficult if you let me get some damn sleep."

Santana walked in, also in new clothes, and said at the same time as young Rachel, "Language!"

Rachel scoffed. "I could be saying the same to you miss 'why won't the fucking toaster fucking hurry up and toast my damn bread quicker'," she said in an awful Santana impression.

Santana laughed. "It was taking forever."

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to address everyone, "Everyone else should be here soon."

"Like, in the Glee club?" young Santana asked.

"Yeah."

They sat around talking for another ten minutes. When the doorbell rang, Rachel said, "I'll get it."

"Will you not pass out this time?" Noah asked her teasingly.

"Oh, shut up, Noah," she said and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw the Kurt's, Blaine's, and the Finn's. "Hey guys. Uhm, Quinn and Noah are already in the living room. If any of you want coffee, I'll be in the kitchen getting some."

The six of them went into the living the first question they got was Santana asking, "Where's Rachel? Don't tell me she actually passed out again."

"Uhm... No?" Kurt said, confused, "She's getting more coffee, and I'm going to go join her."

He went into the kitchen to see Rachel leaning against the counter with a smile, holding her coffee close.

"You know," he said, startling her, "I find it amusing how much you love coffee."

"I can't help it. I almost love it more than I love Santana. Almost," she said while slightly laughing.

"Is it hard for you? Having yourself here when from you went through that...tough time?" He asked, worried.

"Slightly, but now I have people like you and Noah and Santana, so it's not like if you leave me alone I'm going to try to kill myself again. I'm good. I actually told the younger me, Quinn, Santana, and Noah up until I passed out in the bathroom, but I didn't tell them why."

"What did they say?"

"Well," Rachel said, jumping onto the counter to sit, "I'm not sure because I was trying to comfort my Santana. She was laying on me and was, like, sobbing. So, you'd have to ask Quinn and Noah."

"This will get really confusing," Kurt said.

She nodded and they started walking to the living room, Rachel cradling her coffee like someone might take it. When they were about to walk in the doorbell rang, so Rachel went to get it.

When she opened the door she saw the Brittney's, Artie's, Sam's, and Mercedes'. She opened the door further, so they could come in. "Hey guys," she said. "We're all in the living room."

They walk in and as soon as they sit down the doorbell rings. She looks at Santana and says, "Your turn."

Santana laughs and stand up. When she gets to the door, there stand the last two (Four?); Mike and Tina's. "You two are lucky," she said, "only you four get the door opened to me. The rest got Rachel."

Tina laughed. "Well, aren't we just special?"

The 5 walk into the living room. They get there just in time to hear young Rachel ask, "Why are you guys in Lima still, though?"

Rachel replied with, "We lived in new York for Four years when we were together, but then we got engaged and decided to move back. I actually found a job quite easy, and so did San, so that's a bonus."

"Well, what do we do?" Young Santana asked.

Santana spoke up and said, "I am a lawyer at my law firm, and Rachel teaches Drama and is the director of the New Directions."

"Do I ever get on Broadway?" young Rachel asked.

Older Rachel replied, "One show. For the Funny Girl revival, we were Fanny Brice."

"That's better than nothing," younger Rachel murmured.

Soon enough it was time for dinner. All the older one's sit at the very large dining room table, but the younger ones opted to sitting in the living room.

Rachel walked in, before they started eating, and says, with a glare, "Get anything on one of my couches, and I'll lock you in the basement."

"Okay," they all said, some looking scared.

She walked back in and sat down. They looked at her questionably and she said, "I had to threaten them. I don't want them getting anything on the couches."

Santana leaned over and kissed her. She then asked, "What you'd threaten them with?"

"Told them I'd lock them in the basement," she said simply.

Santana looks at her confused and says, "We don't have a basement."

"I know. They don't."

Santana laughed and they all went to eating. They all decided to leave all the worry of time travel and how everyone got here to wait until tomorrow.

The ones who flew in, decided that they'd sleep at Santana and Rachel's, seeing as they have the largest house.

After eating they showed everyone their rooms then went to the living room to hang out.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were in the living room everyone was just talking, and Rachel was just enjoying being held by Santana, who she was leaning on.

All of the older Glee club people were reminiscing on what happened in Glee. Rachel snuggled further into Santana and met her younger selves eyes.

The younger her smiled and looked back at everyone else. Older Rachel checks her watch and sees its 7:15. She closes her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Santana looks down to see Rachel asleep and smiles. She pulls her closer and just listens to everyone talk. She looks at younger her and smiles when she sees her staring at her and Rachel.

She looked at Rachel and just watched her. She often watches her sleep when she wakes up first, which is often, seeing as it's summer and she's been waking up at 5:30 for nine months.

"Hey, San," she was brought out of her thinking by Quinn talking. She looked at her and she said, "Why aren't you joining our wonderful conversation on how we all made it further in life then we thought?"

"I have nothing to say, anyway I like listening to you people talk our old selves down," she laughed. She stopped laughing when she felt Rachel shift and hit her.

"Stop being so rude to our guests, San," Rachel said, sitting up.

"I'm pretty sure that's abuse, Rach. Puckerman! Arrest her!" Santana said.

"Hey, I didn't see anything, and I won't see anything every time she decides to hit you," Noah said. He winked at Rachel and she laughed.

Santana huffed. "Rude."

"Is this how they always are?" Young Santana asked Quinn.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Older me and Rachel. Are they always so...lovey. I never imagined myself like that. I seem so genuinely happy," Santana admitted.

"Only she makes you that happy. You should see older you when she's alone with me. I cried once," Quinn said.

"But I never thought I'd cuddle with someone," she said in fake disgust.

Quinn just laughed. "Come on, San. We both know you love to cuddle. I remember during our sleepovers I'd wake up to you spooning me."

Santana glares and they both look at Santana and Rachel. Rachel is laying with her feet in Santana's lap. She looks at herself and sees the smile she has looking at Rachel.

She definitely sees the change in her Rachel and older Rachel. While her Rachel is small and short, it's obvious over the years she, finally, grew a few inches taller and gained at least ten pounds.

For the next few hours all the older people are drinking. Apparently Rachel isn't a light weight and can handle her alcohol. Though, after a few glasses of wine, Rachel and Santana get into a heated conversation that everyone older immediately understands.

Young Santana goes to Quinn and asks her about it. "When Rachel was going through a hard time she became an alcoholic and now, when she drinks, Santana tries to monitor what she drinks in fear she'll have a relapse."

"Oh, god. Did she ever..." young Santana trailed off.

"Have a relapse?" Santana nodded. "Yeah. Though, it was when you broke up with her," she says.

"What? Why?"

"You thought she cheated on you at a party, but she was drugged," Quinn said.

"How do you know that she didn't take drugs. I'm going to assume she did those," Santana looked at Quinn and saw her nod in confirmation.

"That's what older you thought. Rachel got depressed again and started drinking again. Rachel went and got a rape kit done that night, and when she found out she was drugged with date rape pills she immediately went to you, to prove to you that she didn't cheat, but you wouldn't answer your door. She sent me, so I found out what was happening."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Damn," Quinn said. No one noticed Santana and Rachel gone.

During that conversation Santana and Rachel were talking about Rachel's drinking.

"Rach, please. You've had enough," Santana pleaded.

"San, I've had three half glasses of wine. Come on, I know my limit," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm just worried."

"What? That I'll have a relapse?" Silence. "Gee, thanks for the confidence, Santana. God, one night trying to get drunk in 7 years, and you think I might become an alcoholic again?"

"No. Yes. Look, Rach, I worry, okay?"

"Santana, I love you, and I love that you love me so much to care this much, but please, please, let me get drunk. I'm begging, Santana."

"I'm sorry, Rach, I can't," Santana said. Rachel nodded sadly, grabbed her car keys, and moved to leave. "Rachel, where are you going?" She asked following her.

"Out," was Rachel's simple reply.

"Where? Rach, you've been drinking."

"Santana, I've had a glass and a half. I'm not even buzzed, I'll be fine," Rachel said, walking out and slamming the door.

Santana was staring sadly at the door when Quinn came up and said, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Santana said.

"What happened?"

"We were fighting about her drinking. She wanted to, I didn't want her to."

"San, she hasn't drank in years, for you. You should've let her drink, at least let her get drunk once."

"I'm worried that if she gets drunk, she'll become an alcoholic again," San said sadly.

"You know, when she went back to drinking because of _you,_ she told me she only stopped drinking because you asked her to. Without you, she had no reason to not drink. She's had control for 7 years, if she was to become an alcoholic, she would have already."

"I know, but I still worry."

"Here, I'll call her. If she answers I'll ask where she is, if she answers, I'll go there," Quinn suggested.

Santana sighed. "Alright."

Quinn called.

Rachel walked out of the house and got in her car. At first, she had no idea where she wanted to go. Then she decided on the bar, to show Santana she'll be alright.

When she got to the bar she walked in and ordered a scotch. At first, she couldn't do it. She couldn't let Santana down, but then she downed it and ordered another one.

She was on her third when she got Quinn's call. She debated answering it, in case it's actually Santana, but then realized that it wouldn't be because she knows Santana understands when she wants to be alone.

She answers her call and Quinn says, "Hey, Rachel, where are you?"

"Hello, Quinn. I'm fine. Don't worry I'm not wrapped around pole, if your worried," Rachel says sarcastically.

"I think you're with Santana to much, Rach. That sounds like something she'd say," Quinn said, getting in her and Puck's car.

"Well, we are married."

"Where are you? We're worried."

"I'm at the bar near our place," Rachel said.

"I'm on my way," Quinn said.

"Okay," Rachel said and hung up.

She ordered another drink and sighed. After a few minutes of sitting, a guy came up to her and said, "What's a pretty little lady like you doing alone in a place this?"

"None of your business," Rachel replied.

"Well, I think it will be my business if I take you home with me," he winked. "You can explain on the way there."

"No. I'm taken. Now, please, go away."

"No," he said, ruffly grabbing her arm.

"Hey, let go!" She said. She tried to fight him, but, while slightly buzzed, it was hard. She could feel herself about to panic because him grabbing her arm brought back unwanted memories.

She was thankful when Quinn came up and said, "She said let her go."

He let Rachel go and, reluctantly, walked away. Rachel went back to where she was sitting at the bar and sat. Quinn sat next to her and watched as Rachel downed her 4th scotch.

"So," Quinn said, "are we gunna ignore that?"

"Can we?" Rachel asked, "So, are you on 'make sure Rachel doesn't become an alcoholic' duty?"

"She's just worried about you, Rach," Quinn said.

"I know, but I've lived 10 years worried about the same thing. I need a drink once in a while to let loose. I'm worried she'll leave me because she won't want someone so broken, but then I want a drink, so I stop that thinking so I don't worry her," Rachel admitted.

"Look, Rachel, you shouldn't completely not drink because you're worried she'll leave you. She won't, she loves you too much, but coming to a bar, slightly intoxicated, is going to worry her. If I hadn't called, she'd probably be smoking," Quinn said.

"Quinn, I had to leave. One of us would have said something we regretted, and one of us would have been even more upset."

"Rachel, you shouldn't have to completely not drink, Santana didn't completely stop smoking," Quinn reasoned.

"I know, but, like her, I'm worried I'll become an alcoholic. I'm not as worried as her, but I'm still worried," Rachel said. "But god, did drinking clear my head. You know, I almost didn't drink it, I felt like I was betraying San, but I did it. I've had four drinks, and I don't even want anymore."

"That's good, Rach. That's really, really good."

"Let's go back," Rachel said, "I'm gunna go talk to Santana."

"Alright, maybe San can come get your car tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I leave my car here?"

"Because you've been drinking," Quinn said like it was obvious.

"Quinn, I've driven when I was so drunk I couldn't see straight, but I didn't get pulled over, and I got home safely. I think I'm good," Rachel said.

"If you drive home Santana will kill me," Quinn said in fear.

"Fine, you'll drive," Rachel says. It's not like she wants to get Quinn killed.

"Okay, thank you."

They get into Quinn's car and head back to Rachel's. When they get there Rachel just sits in the car for a minute.

"Rach? Are you okay?" Quinn asked worried.

"What if she hates me? What if she's mad I left in the middle of a fight?" Rachel asked almost in full blown panic mode.

"She isn't going to hate you. She'll just be glad your safe. Stop worrying so much and come on," Quinn said, pulling her out of the car. They walked up to the door and Rachel stopped and closed her eyes.

Rachel opens the door and walks in. She walks into the living room and immediately saw Santana anxiously waiting on the couch, probably for her to come home.

She walked over and sat next to Santana, while Quinn went over to Puck to explain what happened. Santana looked at her and said, "I was worried about you. I didn't know where you went."

"Can we take this conversation to our room?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

They walked go their room and when they got there Santana sat on the edge of the bed and Rachel paced in front of her. "Rach? What's wrong? What's with the pacing?"

"Shh," Rachel said. "Give me a second." She continued pacing for a second before she stopped in front of Santana and said, "I've been pretty good at the whole not drinking thing for seven years, I haven't touched alcohol in six. All in fear that not only would you leave me, but that I would become addicted again." Santana went to interrupt, but Rachel held a hand up, "Don't interrupt. Let me say this. I want to drink once in a while. I know you don't like it, but I didn't like your smoking, and you still occasionally do that. I just...I need to know, that, if I do drink, you won't fight me on it. I miss drinking, yeah, but not enough to become an alcoholic."

After a minute of silence, Santana said, "Can I talk?"

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Okay. I know that you wanted to drink, and I should have let you. You're right. You don't like my smoking, yet, sometimes, I do it anyway. I'm worried, too. I'm worried that you'll start drinking like that again," she admitted. "Though, I wouldn't leave you. I would stand with you."

Rachel sat down next to her and hugged Santana. Santana immediately hugged back and they sat like that for a moment. "We should go back down before everyone starts to worry I killed you or something," Rachel said.

"Why would that be what they worried about?"

"I don't know."

They laughed and went back downstairs. When they got there they went to the living room and saw everyone in a circle.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Noah said. "Come on, we were waiting for you guys."

They sat in the circle, with Kurt next to Rachel and Quinn next to Santana. Santana said, "Seeing as its my house, I should go first." She looked around the circle and her eyes landed on mini Quinn. "Mini Quinn! Truth or Dare."

She looks scared when she says, "Uh...Dare."

"I dare you to kiss...Mini Kurt," Santana smirked.

Both Kurt's gasped and Quinn got up and quickly pecked his lips. They kept doing random dares like that, until Puck said, "Mini Santana, I dare you to kiss Older Rachel."

Older Santana just said, "I don't know wether to get protective or not."

Rachel laughed and Mini Santana hesitantly went over and kissed her. When they pulled away, Mini Santana said, "Damn Berry, your a good kisser. I did good." She sat back down and said, "So, older Rachel, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rachel said, not trusting Santana with a dare.

"Am I a better kisser younger, or older?"

Rachel looked over at her Santana then at the other. She leaned over and kissed her Santana, then went and kissed the other. "Older," she said.

She sat back down next to Santana and kissed her again. "You know," Kurt says, "you two are sometimes too gay. Even for me."

"Shut up, Kurt," Rachel said. "Anyway," she looked at Quinn and had a thought. "Actually, San, can you take my turn? I have to talk to Quinn." She got up and left, with Quinn following, looking confused.

Once they were in Santana and Rachel's room, Quinn sat on the bed and asked, "What's up?"

"I know your pregnant," Rachel said.

Quinn looks shocked for a second then says, "N-no I'm not."

"Quinn. You're forgetting who I am. You can't lie to me. Anyway, every time your here, you drink. And get drunk. You haven't touched a drop."

"Alright, fine, I am. But you can't tell anyone! I haven't even told Noah," she pleaded.

"Can I tell Santana?"

"Fine. But no one else. Especially not Kurt," Quinn said.

"Okay, let's get back to the game." They went over and sat in the circle.

"What's up?" Santana whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Rachel said, smiling.

They continued the game until around midnight, when everyone went home, except the ones who came out of town.

Santana told them that their was no promise that they weren't going to have sex, but Rachel told them there's a 25% chance they will.

Everyone ended up with sleeping in the same rooms as themselves, except Santana and Rachel, so they were together and next to older them.

The two were up for a while until they heard moaning. Rachel recognized it as her and said, "Oh my god! You make me moan like a pornstar!"

"Hey, I'm that good," she shrugged.

Sadly the rest of the night for them was hearing the sound of themselves having sex.

They were sitting there trying to fall asleep, when, suddenly, Santana said, "Can I see your cuts?"

Rachel looked over at her in suprise and said, "Oh, uh...sure."

She cautiously lifted her sleeves and Santana looked. She took a finger and lightly traced some. "Damn, Rach."

Rachel and looked at her and said, "Not only can I not believe we're actually together, but, out of everyone, I'm the one that tries to kill herself."

Santana looks at her. "I can kind of believe it." At Rachel's questioning glance she continued, "You've had horrible things happen to you. I would like to know, though, why you don't tell anyone about the beatings?"

"Because my father told me he'd kill me if I told," Rachel whispered.

"Oh, Sweetie," Santana said. She came over and hugged Rachel.

The older Santana and Rachel, when they get to their room, Santana instantly starts kissing Rachel. "Mmmm, San, younger us are right next to us. I don't think we should have sex right now."

"Well, I don't think they'd care. And, besides, it's our anniversary. I think sex is a must," Santana reasoned.

"Fine," Rachel said, finally giving in. Santana smiles in triumph.

After many rounds they finally decided to goto sleep. When Santana wakes up at 7:30, she sighs when she realizes she has to wake Rachel.

"Rach," she whispered, "wake up, baby." Rachel just groaned and rolled over. Santana closed her eyes and then smiled, "Rach! I have something important to tell you! Barbra died!"

"I know that's not true, San. Anyway, in the past ten years, how many times have I showed interest in Barbra?" Rachel said, finally getting up.

Santana sighed. It's true. Since Rachel went through depression she hasn't showed a lot of interest in Broadway, except when she got the part in Funny Girl. "I know. I know, but it was worth the shot. Anyway, it got you up didn't it?"

"Yeah. Now, where the hell are my clothes?" Rachel got up and started searching for where she put her clothes so she can put them into the hamper. "There they are," she said. She picked them up, screamed, yelled for Santana, dripped them, and jumped on the bed.

"What?" Santana said, frantically running in. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw the look of horror on her wife's face.

"Life my clothes. Slowly. Kill it!" She said.

Santana looked confused until she lifted Rachel's clothes and saw what she screamed at. "It's a spider, Rach," she said.

"No!" Rachel said, "It's a demon sent from hell!"

Santana rolled her eyes and looked around and found a napkin. She picked up the spider with it and went and flushed it. She knew that Rachel would freak if she didn't.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much," Rachel said, getting it the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, if you want to join."

Santana ran over and kissed Rachel. The two walked into the bathroom and got into shower.

After their shower, they went downstairs to see everyone up. As soon as everyone saw them, Older Mercedes said, "Who the hell screamed?"

Rachel blushed and said, "I saw a spider."

Mini Rachel looked at her in terror and said, "It's gone, right?"

"Yeah," Santana laughed. "I killed it. Alright, who's hungry?"

Everyone nodded, and Santana was about to say something to Rachel when she noticed her gone. She knew exactly where she was.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee. "You and your damn obsession with coffee," Santana laughed.

"It's not an obsession," Rachel defended.

"Yeah. It is."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Ima go socialize with us."

Rachel went into the living room and sat down. Everyone looked at her and she said, "What?"

"Can you tell us what older us's do?" Mike asked, "Also, who is closest with who?"

"Yeah," she said, "sure. Okay, so, I'll start with who I know these things about best. So, me first. I'm closest with Kurt, Quinn, and Puck. Not counting Santana, considering were married. Um, I'm a teacher at William McKinley High, I teach Drama and coach the Glee club."

Younger Rachel said, "We're close with Quinn?"

"Yeah. Actually, she and Kurt are the two people who know more about me than, maybe, me. Again, except for Santana.

"Santana co-owns a law firm with a college friend, and is closest with Brittney, Puck, and Quinn. Uhm, Kurt, he, kind of surprisingly, also teach at the school. He teach English. And he is close with me and Mercedes. Mercedes, you are a famous pop star in LA, close with Kurt and I don't know who else. Uh, Quinn, she become a therapist and she's close with Brittney, Santana, and me."

She continued doing everyone else until she's done. Then she asks, "Anymore questions of your futures?"

"Yeah," Santana said. "But it's actually about yours. Did you make it on Broadway?"

Rachel slightly tensed, not enough to notice, though. "Yes, but due to...personal reasons, I didn't last long. I actually," she said, looking at her cup of coffee, "lost interest in Broadway and musicals. I haven't watched a musical in, oh god, 7 years? Around that."

Mercedes gasped and said, "What?"

Young Rachel said, "You haven't seen a musical in 7 years? Was it because of..."

"Yeah," she answered. "Okay, uhm, I'm going to go check on Santana and breakfast."

"Wait!" Mini Rachel said, "One more question!"

"Okay."

"What's with the coffee? I hate coffee."

"Well, as I'm sure 50% of you know, I was an alcoholic." She heard multiple gasps. "When I quit, I needed something to replace the void alcohol filled. So, I replaced it with coffee. It's actually really good. Why did I ever hate it?"

She then walked into the kitchen. When she was in there, she didn't see Santana, so she jumped when she felt her arms around her.

She smiled and turned around until she saw Santana's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Santana kissed her then pulled back and put her forehead on Rachel's. "You use coffee to replace alcohol?" She asked.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I dunno why, but, when I quit drinking, I turned to coffee," Rachel shrugged. "So, how is breakfast going?"

"Good. I'm making pancakes."

"Yum, how long until their done?" Rachel asked. She wanted to go back to talking to the high schoolers.

"About ten minutes. I know you want to go talk to the younger us's. Go."

Rachel smiled and kissed Santana. She walked back into the living room and, again they all stared at her. "What?" She asked. Then she noticed the other adults in the room.

"We have more questions," Tina said.

"Alright, shoot," she said.

Young Tina asked, "How did you and Santana get together?"

Rachel smiled. "Well, as I said, I was going through a tough time, and Santana and I were living together, so she noticed and tried to help. We got closer. One day I kissed her, because I knew she wasn't going to make the first move. We've been together ever since."

"Why am I answering all the questions?" Older Rachel asked looking at the other adults.

"You're better at it," Tina said.

She continued to answer all questions with ease, only occasionally asking the others for help.

But, then, young Rachel asked, "Do we get a relationship with Shelby?"

Older Rachel tensed and said, "I'll be right back." She ran upstairs to her room and sat on the bed. She put her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands.

Meanwhile, downstairs, younger Santana immediately went to get herself. She walked into the kitchen and saw Santana at the stove. "Hey," she said, cautiously.

Older her looked over and smiled, "Hey, why aren't you in the living room with the others?"

"Well, there was a question asked -"

She got cut off by Santana looking over again and saying, "What question?"

"Well, my Rachel asked your Rachel if she has a relationship with Shelby -" she didn't get to finish because Santana started running to her room. Younger Santana went to the stove and continued cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

When Santana got to their bedroom, she instantly ran over to Rachel. Rachel was laying on the bed, crying.

"Hey, baby," Santana said. "Young me told me what happened. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Rachel nodded and looked at her. "I know I should probably be over what happened. For God's sake, its been 8 years. I should be okay. But it hurts. Ya know? Just knowing that my own mother doesn't want me."

"Rach, I'm not going to act like I understand, because I don't. But I do know that it's okay your not over it."

"I love you, San."

"I love you, too, Rach," Santana said, hugging the girl close.

"San?" Rachel said. She hummed in responses. "Weren't you cooking?"

"Oh crap!" She said before running out of the bedroom. Rachel laughed and and went downstairs.

She decided to go into the living room to explain why she ran out. When she walked in, younger Santana said, "Rachel? Are you okay?"

Rachel looked at herself and said, "No. And I won't be for a long time, but I do want to explain why I ran out." She took a deep breath and said, "Eight years ago, around the time Quinn and Puck formed a relationship with Beth, I tried to form a relationship with my mother. She told me she wanted nothing to do with me and that I'm not her daughter. That's actually why I tried to kill myself."

There were gasps from all the younger ones and Rachel just continued, as if she said nothing, and said, "So, when everyone else gets here, we're going to try to figure out why you're here."

About a hour later, after they are breakfast, they were in the living room talking. "Okay," Santana said.  
"What were you guys doing before you got here?"

"Well," younger Santana started, "we were in glee club, working on a routine."

"Did any of you mess with anything time related?" Older Rachel asked.

They all said no. They continue questions like this until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Rachel said. She walked to the door and as soon as it was unlocked, Brittney pushed the door open. Rachel, still being in front of the door, got hit in the nose.

Rachel grabbed her nose. When she pulled her hand away there was blood. "Oh, I'm so sorry Rachel!" Brittney said.

"It's okay, Brittney. Come in. If you need me, I'll be in my bathroom," Rachel said, waking away.

When she got to the bathroom she say on the toilet, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

 _Come on Rachel, it's just a bloody nose._

 _But it feels so good!_

 _No don't think like that! Bad Rachel, bad!_

 _But I have that feeling of relief I haven't had in so long. And the blood..._

 _No! You can't!_

"Rachel?" She heard Santana ask.

"Yes?" She said, glad to be out of that internal fight.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright. Yell if you need anything," she said.

Rachel cleaned up the blood and put toilet paper in her nostrils to stop the bleeding. Once it stopped, she sat back down on the toilet to think.

After about ten minutes of just sitting there, her phone rang. She checked caller ID and debated answering. She decided to.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi, Rachel. It's me, Shelby."_

"Shelby?" Rachel asked in shock. "How did you - how did you get my number?"

"Phone book. Look, Rachel, I want to see you again."

Rachel's heart almost stopped. She wants to see me? She thought. "What about what you said last time we talked?"

 _"I wasn't in the right state of mind. Rachel -"_

Rachel cut her off and said, "You weren't in the right state of mind? I was depressed! I needed you! I needed my mother."

 _"Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said._

"Why do you want to see me now?" Rachel asked, ignoring her previous statement.

 _"I want to see you now, because I miss you."_

Rachel was silent. Then she said, "Look, Shelby, I appreciate your calling and wanting to see me, but I can't do it. I can't deal with another heartache caused by you."

After that Rachel hung up. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down. She rested her head against the door then decided to get Santana.

She didn't realize she was crying until she got to the living room, but by then it was to late. She walked in and noticed more people were there than before.

She noticed Quinn and silently thanked God. "Uh, Quinn, Santana? Can we talk?"

They both look at her and get instantly worried. They follow her to Santana and Rachel's bedroom. When they were in, Quinn closed the door and said, "Rach? What's wrong?"

"I...uh...got a - got a call in the bathroom," Rachel said.

"And who called?" Santana asked. She sat next to Rachel on the bed and put her arm around her.

"Sh-Shelby."

"What did she want?" Her grip around Rachel got tighter.

"She, uh, wants to see me."

"What did you say?" Quinn asked, kneeling in front of Rachel.

"I told her no. And how last time we talked I was depressed and I don't want to go through that again."

Santana hugs her and says, "Good. We don't need that bitch around."

Rachel laughed and leaned into Santana more. She closed her eyes and asked, "Why does life have to be complicated?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. I don't know."

"Oh, also, when you came to the bathroom door earlier? You asked me if I was okay? I lied. I'm not. When I went to the bathroom I sat down on the toilet seat and the bleeding felt good. It relaxed me. And I hated that,"  
Rachel said.

Santana, once again, pulled her close.

"Oh god, you didn't...cut...or anything? Did you?" Quinn asked.

"No, but I wanted to." Santana started crying and pulled Rachel closer, if possible. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry. You can't help it, Baby," Santana says.

"Rach, you don't have to say sorry. It's understandable why'd you have those thoughts. They're still there. You can't just get rid of them, even after years," Quinn says.

"God," Rachel says, "sometimes I hate my bestfriend being a therapist."

"Why?" Quinn laughed.

"Because, not only do you know everything about me, but a lot of the conversations we have you try to psychologically analyze everything," she groaned, falling back onto the bed. Since Santana was holding her she went with her.

The three started laughing. After about 5 minutes they finally stopped and Rachel said, "We should go back down there."

When they got there everyone was there. Rachel sat down in between Quinn and Santana. Santana broke the silence and said, "We should figure out why there here. You know, so I can get back to having sex in my house without Rachel worrying."

Rachel blushed and hit Santana. "Must you be so vulgar?" Santana looked at her, smiled, and hugged her. "What?"

"You haven't asked that since high school," she said.

"Asked what?" Rachel asked confused.

"You said, and I quote, 'Must you be so vulgar,' unquote."

"I didn't say that."

Santana looked at her confused. "Yes you did."

"No, I swear I didn't say anything except, 'What?'."

Artie looked around then it dawned on him. "Aw crap," he said.

"What?" Quinn said.

"The time travel. The longer that high school us are here, the more we're going to become them," he explained.

"Aw damn it!" Older Rachel says, "No offense me, but I _really_ don't want to relieve that year of high school." After a thought she added, "Or any year of high school."

"So," Santana started, putting her arm around Rachel, who leaned her head on her shoulder, "what happens when they are gone? Do we go back to our regular selves?"

"I'm not sure," he said. Everyone groaned. "But I may know why their here. And, if I'm right, how to send you back."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Okay, so, a while ago, Britt and I were in our basement messing around with some technology thing. A few zaps and 12 hours later they're here," he explains.

"So, it's your fault we can't live our normal lives?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Santana said, "some of them cares who hears them having sex, and with mini us here, they can't."

"Only you would worry about sex," Rachel said.

"Basic human need."

"Anyway, guys!" Quinn said, "What can you do to send them back?"

"Well, we will have to go back down there and do what we did again, but in reverse," Artie said.

"Well, go do it!" Santana said.

"Okay then," he said. He and Brittney left, leaving younger them there.

"Will we remember any of this?" Older Rachel asked.

Santana sighed. "I kind of hope not."

"Why not?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't want to remember this. It brings back times when we weren't all close. I don't want to remember that. No offense me, but I hate high school me," she admitted.

"Same. I don't like me then. I was short-"

Rachel get cut off by Santana saying,  
"You still are short."

"Shut up, San. Anyway, I was short and depressed and I just," she looks down, "I don't like having to see myself when I went through that. It makes me think, 'What if I succeeded in killing myself?' and then I get all sad again because I wouldn't get to be with the love of my life."

Santana pulls her close, with tears in her eyes, and says, "I would get all sad, too."

"Well," younger Santana says, "I do want to remember this so I can help Rachel."

Older Rachel blushes and older Santana gets up and hugs her younger self and says, "Good."

She sits back down and they all talk for a few hours. Rachel answers when their home phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rach, we think we got it," Brittney says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning when we wake up they should be gone."

"Okay. Thanks, Britt. Bye."

"Bye!"

When she hung up everyone was looking at her and she decided to have some fun. "Artie and Brittney figured it out. That was Brittney who called and she said that they figured it out. Well, actually, -"

She gets cut off by her Santana saying, "Oh, God!" She shoved her head into a throw pillow, "Not again!"

Rachel started laughing and said, "I am so glad you said something. I was running out of words."

"What?" Santana said, lifting her head from the pillow.

"I got bored, and I wanted to play a prank." Santana just looked at her. "Anyway, Brittney said that when we wake up tomorrow they should be gone. And, since they're Glee kids, I feel bad how we haven't sung. So, why don't we?"

"I'm pretty sure you rambled again," Santana said.

"Did I?" She asked.

"Yeah. Did you not realize again?"

"Uh huh. Why is it only me?"

"I don't know."

"Quinn? Any psychological thoughts?" Rachel smiled.

"I don't know, Man-Hands. Don't ask me," she said.

Rachel flinched and said, "Well, it's not only me anymore."

"What?" Quinn said.

"Fabray, be glad you did it out of high school you. Cause other wise your ass would be on the ground," Santana said.

"And Santana Lopez everybody," Rachel said.

"Damn it, I did it, too?" Santana said.

"Yeah." Rachel leaned closer, "It was kind of a turn on."

Santana smiled. "Wait," Quinn said. "What did I say?"

"Called me Man-Hands."

"Oh, crap. Rach, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know, while technically it wasn't you, I know you didn't actually mean anything by it, so I am not hurt and/or offended," Rachel said.

"Oh, God, you guys have to go. I don't like Rachel being all rambly again. Bad enough I went through it once," older Santana said.

Everyone laughed. The phone rang again and Rachel, once again, answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hunny," her father said.

Her eyes widened and she said, "H-hi."  
Santana gave her a weird look and she shook her head. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you'd come home for Thanksgiving this year?"

Rachel shook her head and realized he couldn't see her. "Hell no," she said and hung up. Then she just sat there and kept shaking her head and repeating, "How'd he get our number?"

"Rachel, who was it?" Santana asked, but it was obvious she didn't hear her.

Quinn told everyone to goto the kitchen so it was just her, Santana, and Rachel.

"Rachel, as your friend that gives you all the psychological speech, I suggest you tell us," she said. She tried again. "Rach, who was in the phone?" When that didn't work she smacked her.

Santana gave her a 'What the hell?' look. "It was m-my fa-father," she said before she broke down crying.

Santana looked pissed then concerned. She sat next to Rachel and held her close.

"Well," Rachel said, "I believe it's 'against Rachel day'. I seriously am believing God is against me right now." Rachel wiped her tears and said, "Well, I still think we should sing _something._ It's August and I haven't sung in 3 months."

"Alright, come on," Santana said. "Quinn, go get everyone."

"I'm a guest and I'm being forced to do this," they heard her mumble.

They laugh and, when everyone gets in there, Rachel is sitting on Santana's lap. "Okay, seriously guys. We all were, or are, in the Glee club. So, we should sing something."

"Like what?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know," she said. Then she gets an idea, "How about we sing Don't Stop Believing?"

"Oh my god! Yes!" Mercedes says.

"Who'll be the leads?" Santana asked.

Quinn speaks up and says, "You and Rachel."

They smile and start singing.

 **Rachel**  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

 **Santana**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

 **Pezberry**  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on

 **Rachel**  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

 **Santana**  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

 **Pezberry**  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

 **Everyone**  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on

 **Pezberry**  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

When they're done singing, everyone is smiling. The rest of the night goes the same. Messing around and singing.

Around 10, Rachel and Santana went to bed and left the others to do what they do.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 17th, 2022**

Like almost every other day, Santana and Rachel woke up next to each other naked.

Quinn and Puck walked into their room and Quinn realized they were naked and immediately turned around. She motioned for Puck to do the same, but he just walked up to Santana, shook her, and said, "Santana!"

"Huh?" Santana said sleepily.

"Wake up! We need you to wake my Jewish American Princess," he said.

"My Jewish American Princess. My wife. You have Tubbers over there," Santana said, nodding towards Quinn.

"Can you wake Rachel?" He asked.

"No, you do it," she said getting up. "I'm getting dressed."

"No shame," Quinn mutters.

"You love it, Fagay!"

"You wake her, Quinn," Noah said.

"Why can't you? She's naked, I don't want to see that!" She whispered, in fear Santana would hear.

"I'm scared," he mumbled.

Quinn looks at him oddly, then rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, I don't see what your so scared about though. It's just waking her up." She walked up to Rachel and shook her, "Rach, wake up." Nothing. "Rach!" She yelled. She took a pillow and hit her with it.

Rachel sleepily took the pillow from her and hit her with the pillow. "What the hell?" Quinn said as she fell. Rachel rolled onto and snuggled into the bed.

Santana walked into the room, saw Quinn on the floor, and started laughing. Quinn stood up, even more determined now, and said, "Rachel, get your ass out of bed!" That did nothing. So, in frustration, she grabbed Rachel's ankles and dragged her out of bed.

Santana gave her a look, but Quinn ignored it. Rachel sat up and said, "Damn, that hurt! My ass and head feel like someone took a paddle and beat me with it."

"That was oddly specific, Rach." Rachel just shrugged. Quinn looked up and saw Santana glaring at her. "Rachel, can you get Santana to stop glaring at me like she's about to throw knives at me?"

"You pulled me off the bed," Rachel said. "I believe I should give her the knives."

Quinn looked legitimately scared when Santana said, "If you don't start running in five seconds, I probably will throw knives." Quinn started running and Santana followed yelling in Spanish.

Rachel shook her head and said to Noah, "Remind me again why we love them?"

"Because they're childish and hot," he said.

Rachel laughed went to the closet to get clothes for the day. When she was dressed she came out and said, "Yeah, I guess." She was about to say more when they heard Quinn scream and Santana's laugh. "Should we go check on them?

"Yeah, but slowly," Noah said, dragging out the word slowly.

Rachel laughed. They made their way downstairs and when they got to the living room all Rachel could say was, "What the hell?"

Santana and Quinn looked at them and Santana smiled, "Hey, baby."

All Rachel could do was laugh at the sight. On the couch, was Santana sitting on Quinn's back.

"Rachel," Quinn said, "get your psycho wife off of me!"

"Nah. I think, if he wants, Noah can get her off. I am going to go get coffee," she looked to him to see him almost on the floor laughing.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to get her coffee. She walked in and grabbed a cup. She smelled it and smiled.

She sipped it and went back to the living room just to Quinn sitting on Santana on the other couch. She looked at them confused and Santana said, "I was being nice and got off and the bitch just pushed me on the couch and sat on me."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and just sat on the other couch. She looked at them, shook her head, and smiled.

They all sat like that for about a hour, Quinn on Santana, Santana swearing in Spanish, and Noah and Rachel laughing.

After a hour of sitting like that the doorbell rang, so Rachel went to get it. "Hey," she said once she saw it was Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, Diva. Happy anniversary," Kurt said.

"Thanks, Kurt. Oh and caution, you two. When you get in there?" She nods, laughing a little, "Quinn is sitting on my wife."

They look at her weird and they follow her to the living room. When they get there Blaine and Kurt start laughing.

"Quinn? Can you get off my wife now?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked in thought and stood up. "Only because it's your anniversary. Next time I'm here, I am sitting on her again for years of being mean to me."

Santana sat up and Rachel went over to sit on her lap. "Really, Rach?" Santana teasingly said, "Someone just got off of sitting on me, and you come and sit on me?"

"Yes," she said, standing up slowly, "but, if you prefer, I can go sit by Kurt."

Santana looked at Kurt, who was on the other couch, and grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her back onto her lap. "Nah, you're fine here."

Rachel leaned into Santana and it felt that as soon as she got cozy the doorbell rang. "Don't worry," Quinn said, "I'll get it."

"Thank you," Rachel said as she walked away. A minute later Quinn walked in with Mike and Tina. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," Tina said.

"Do you guys know what day it is?" Santana asked.

Rachel looks at her. "Our anniversary?"

"No! Well, yes, but it is also the day...can you get off so I can get up for a minute?" Santana asked, Rachel stands and Santana walks to some other room. Rachel sits back down and a few minutes later Santana walks in. "Rachel, you are, to this very date, six years clean of drugs, alcohol, and cutting."

Santana takes from behind her back a box and hands it to Rachel. Rachel opens it and stands and hugs Santana. "Thank you," she said, "but there was no need to make a big deal out of this.  
It's not that big of a deal."

Santana looks at her like she's grown 2 other heads. "Rach, are you kidding me? That's a huge deal!"

Rachel drags her to the kitchen and says, "No, Santana, it isn't," Rachel looks at her and softly smiles, "It's only six years. It's nothing to celebrate, because I spent more time addicted to that stuff." Rachel had a slightly nervous and slightly guilty face.

Santana looks at her suspiciously, but then thinks it's nothing and walks closer to her and says, "Yeah, but we're that much closer to being clean longer than being on it."

Rachel walks over and hugs her. "I love you, Santana."

Santana hugs her back and says, "I love you, too, Rachel." When they pull away, Santana laughs and says, "Damn, I just had the perfect opportunity to say 'I love me, too'."

"San, if you said that, I would have killed you. Now, come on, lets go back before they think I killed you and am now hiding the body."

Santana just looks at her for a moment then says, "Why is _that_ what they'd think?"

"Well, A) I spend most of my time with you and B) I did just say I would have killed you, so..."

Santana shakes her head. "Come on," she says.

They walk in and everyone is giving them an odd look. Rachel and Santana are just standing there, until Quinn says, "All I heard of your guys' conversation in the is Rachel saying 'I would have killed you.' She sounded very serious. Care to explain?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "in fact, I would love to. I said 'I love you' and she said it back. Then she starts laughing and said, 'I just had the perfect opportunity to say I love me too'. I told her if she said that I would have killed her."

Everyone looks at them blankly then Quinn starts laughing. She stops as soon as she sees the glare Rachel is sending her. "Not funny, Lucy," she said.

Santana and Puck laugh and Puck says, "Burned."

"Oh, really? Wanna play that game Rachel?" Rachel just gives her a challenging look and Quinn says, "Remember that time, about 4 years ago, when you were -" she gets cut off by Rachel's hand on her mouth.

"Fine," Rachel sighs. "Eiw! Don't lick me!"

"Don't put your hand on my mouth," she simply states.

"Wait, Rach, what was she gunna say?" Santana asks.

Rachel puts on her, now rarely used, fake show smile and says, "Nothing, Sweetie."

"Rach -"

"Wait! She doesn't know?" Quinn asks, surprised.

"Knows what?"

"Nothing, Santana," Rachel looks at Quinn and Quinn smirks. "Quinn, if your my friend, you'll stop talking," she whispered.

Quinn drags Santana and Rachel into the kitchen and says, "About 4 years ago, Rachel, miss 'six years clean' got high as a kite and called me saying 'Don't tell Santana, but I just got high. Don't tell her, please. She'd hate me'," Quinn said. She looked at Rachel with a 'you should have told her look'.

Santana turns around and faces Rachel. Rachel sees hurt and concern on her face. Before she can say anything, Rachel ran out the door, and to her car.

Santana turns back around and says to Quinn, "Was that necessary?"

"You deserved to know. You gave her something for being six years clean of everything when it's only two things," Quinn said.

"Four years ago?" Quinn nods and Santana looks in thought then says, "Oh god. Was it around October?"

Quinn thought. "Yeah, it was."

"Crap. Then it's kind of understandable. For God's sake, like, that whole month, I smoked more than a bonfire on fourth of July," Santana said.

"Why?" She asked.

"We wanted to have kids, we were married for a year and figured it was perfect timing. She got pregnant in August, but lost the baby in October."

"Oh, San."

"Look, I'm going to go look for her, I'll be back later," Santana said, running outside. She had a pretty good idea of where she was. She hoped she was wrong, but she probably wasn't.

When she parked at the bar, she sighed. There was Rachel's car. "Crap," she whispered, hitting the steering wheel. She went inside and immediately saw her wife sitting at the bar.

She was about to walk up when a guy came up and started talking. After a minute, she saw her shake her head and the guy roughly grabbed her arm.

She ran up to them and said, "Hey, she said no!"

"Oh, yeah? And who are you?" The guy asked. "This girl and I go way back."

"Who am I? I'm her wife, and I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I can beat your ass," she said.

He growled and let go of her. "I only had one drink," Rachel said, sitting back down.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I should have, but I was worried that you would hate me and just give up on me."

Santana looked at her wife closely, then hugged her. "Never. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too." With that, they left and went back home.

When they get inside, Quinn is immediately at their side and Santana says, "Why don't you two go to our room and talk?"

They nod and head upstairs. When they get to the room, Quinn immediately apologizes. "I'm sorry, Rach, I shouldn't have told her."

"It's okay, Quinn. You just did what I was to scared to do. I should be thanking you."

Quinn sighs in relief and hugs her. "Oh, thank God!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, everyone is still talking. When Santana walks in. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," Puck says, "where's Quinn?"

"She's upstairs talking to rachel."

Everyone nods and continues talking, Santana sitting in-between Blaine and Kurt just to be a pain in the ass. About five minutes later Quinn and Rachel walked back down. "Hey, Lucy, you two make up?"

Quinn laughed sarcastically and said, "Funny, Santana. And yeah, we did."

"Anyway!" Rachel said, blushing, "I, for one, am surprised that none of us has started singing yet. So, I say we all sing a song."

Everyone agrees and Rachel says, "Wonderful! I'll start." She looks at her phone and takes a second to choose a song. After about a minute, she smiles and hits play.

 **You shout it out,**  
 **But I can't hear a word you say**  
 **I'm talking loud, not saying much**  
 **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**  
 **Shoot me down, but I get up**

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **Ricochet, you take your aim**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**

 **Cut me down**  
 **But it's you who'll have further to fall**  
 **Ghost town and haunted love**  
 **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**  
 **I'm talking loud not saying much**

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **Ricochet, you take your aim**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **I am titanium**

 **Stone-heart, machine gun**  
 **Firing at the ones who run**  
 **Stone heart loves bulletproof glass**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **I am titanium**

After the song, she sits on Santana's lap, who immediately pulls her into a hug. Rachel looks at her questioningly and Santana says, "That was beautiful. I love you, so, so much."

Rachel smiles and says, "I love you, too."

They spend the rest of the afternoon that way, singing, until Puck says, "How about we switch to truth or dare?"

Everyone agrees and Santana says, "My house, me first! Rachel, my love, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I love you and all, but I don't trust you with a dare," she answered, smiling.

Everyone laughs and Santana smirks and says, "Oh, haha. Anyway, what's the story of your first tattoo?"

Rachel's eyes widen and she groans.

Oh lord, this will be a long night.

 **If you didn't know, the meaning of Titanium: By David Guetta** **is having a problem and overcoming it, so with Rachel's story I find it appropriate. Also, I know it is 2022 and by then this music would be kinda old. I don't care. Go with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel groaned. Why, of all the questions her wife asked, did it have to be this?

"Wait," Puck said, "Rach has a tattoo?"

"Yes, Noah, I have many tattoos," Rachel said.

"Understatement of the year," Santana said. "Honey, most of you is like a colouring book."

"Your wife was there for most of them," Rachel said, ignoring her wife, smirking at a blushing Quinn. "Anyway, might as well get this over with. For my first tattoo, I was 20 and I got bored. I got Quinn and we went to the tattoo place.

"When we got there, the first thing Quinn said was 'What the hell are we doing here?' And I told her that I'm getting a tattoo. I walk up to the guy and say, 'I want a butterfly.' Not on my ass, but above it. Like, lower back."

"Wait," Kurt interrupts, "you got a tramp stamp?"

"I got a tramp stamp." Rachel stands, turns around, and lifts her shirt. "I don't know how he got 'flying butter' out of butterfly, but he did."

There, on Rachel's lower back, was a stick of butter with wings. Everyone laughed and she said, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Quinn! Truth or dare?"

Quinn looked at her legitimately scared. Rachel smirked when Quinn said, "T-truth?"

"Tell everyone about _your_ first tattoo," Rachel said.

Kurt said, before Quinn could say anything, "She has one, too?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighed. "It was the day Rachel got hers. She got her tramp stamp. Though, what Rachel failed to mention, we were in Mexico. So, not only did her translation get screwed up, but so did mine. I thought I said flower, but apparently I didn't.

"I ended up getting a square on my ass. And we both got infections. So, moral of the story. Never get a tattoo from some alleyway tattoo guy."

Santana looked at Rachel and said, "You got in from some alley guy?"

"Maybe," Rachel said. "God, Quinn. They didn't have to know _everything._ "

"Anyway," Quinn said, continuing the game. They continued playing until it got back to Rachel.

It was Finn's turn and he said, "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

He thought for a second, then said, "Did you know you were gay when we dated?"

"Yes, I knew. I've known I was gay since freshman year," Rachel admitted.

"Oh," he says. "So, why'd you date me?"

"You were my beard. Anyway! Noah, truth or dare?"

"Truth, because I'm not sure I trust you with dares. Who knows what Satan taught you," Noah says.

Rachel thought for a second. She then laughed and said, "Is Quinnie a screamer?"

Everyone laughed except Quinn, who's face reddened with embarrassment. Puck laughed and said, "Oh, most defiantly."

"Really, Rach? Going for embarrassment? Remember, I know things that know one here knows," Quinn said, then winked to let her know what she's talking about.

"You wouldn't dare," Rachel said.

"Try me," Quinn said.

"Rachel! Truth or dare?" Puck asked.

"Truth," she said.

He smirked. "How many, where, and what. Tattoos."

Rachel groaned and said, "12. On my butt, back, arms, legs, feet, and just about everywhere. Flying butter, two butterfly's, Santana's name, two flowers, the quote 'Life is just like a boat, it can sink. Just remember, it can also be repaired', a tree, my dad's names, a stitch, and a sun. I probably will get more in the future."

"Oh, wow," Puck says. "What's your most recent one?"

"The quote," Rachel says, after a moment of thinking. "Kurt, truth or dare?"

They play the game a few more hours, and around 12 they decide to go to sleep or home. Before they left, Rachel pulls Quinn aside.

"I know your pregnant," she says.

Quinn looks at her in shock, then says, "No I'm not."

"Quinn, you always get drunk when you're here. You didn't get drunk tonight. Also, when you would be looking at Noah, I saw your hand go to your stomach."

"Alright, fine, I am, but don't tell anyone."

"Can I tell Santana?"

"Yeah, but make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"Okay, okay. Anyway, bye Quinn. See ya when I see ya."

Quinn laughs and says bye to Santana. Once everyone is gone, Santana and Rachel decide to go to bed.

After they have their pajamas on, Rachel walks over and whispers to Santana, "Quinn is pregnant."

Santana looks at her and says, "How do you know?"

"She...well. I told her I know. After a minute of denial, she finally admitted it. But, shh, we can't tell anyone."

Santana laughs and pushes Rachel onto the bed. She crawls over and spoons Rachel from behind. "Have you ever thought about us trying to have a kid again?"

"Of course," Rachel said.

"Me too."

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"San, what if it was the years of drug and alcohol abuse that caused it?" Rachel asked.

Santana pulled her closer and said, "I don't know, Estrella." She closed her eyes and thought for a second, then said, "Do you want to have a child soon?"

"Yes, as long as you carry it," Rachel said. She snuggled almost impossibly closer to Santana. "I'm scared that if I do, I'll have another miscarriage. I'm not sure I'd be able to deal with that."

"Okay. G'night, I love you."

"Night, love you."

Santana soon fell asleep, but Rachel didn't. About a hour after Santana fell asleep, Rachel still lay there, thinking about everything that has gone horribly wrong in her life. She fell asleep after another half a hour.

Santana woke to Rachel tossing and turning in bed. She was used to it, so she just shrugged it off and closed her eyes. When Rachel whimpered in her sleep, Santana got a little more worried.

She looked at Rachel to see a neutral look. She hugged Rachel to her, and went back to sleep.

Another hour later, she woke up to Rachel crying in her sleep. How she was still asleep, Santana would never be sure of. She went to shake Rachel and as soon as she touched her, Rachel started talking in her sleep.

"Please don't. It wasn't my fault," she said. "Please. Ow! Please don't! I didn't do anything wrong."

Santana was looking at her shocked. She never talked in her sleep. As soon as Santana moved to shake Rachel awake, Rachel screamed in her sleep.

Santana was now crying with Rachel because it never got this bad. Santana started to shake Rachel saying, "Please, Baby. Please wake up."

Everyone who was staying ran into the room. They saw the state of the two women and kind of understood.

Santana kept shaking her while trying to get her awake. She wouldn't wake up, which worried Santana.

After about five minutes, Santana looked back at everyone and yelled, "Someone call Quinn!"

Mercedes immediately pulled her phone out and dialed the number.

Quinn and Noah were asleep when the phone started ringing. Quinn sleepily grabbed her phone and said, "Hello?" Not checking the caller ID.

"Quinn, it's Mercedes, you need to come to Rachel and Santana's," she got cut off by another scream that got Quinn's attention. "Hurry!"

Quinn got out of bed and asked, "What's going on? Who screamed?"

"Rachel is having a nightmare and won't wake up! That was Rachel who screamed."

"I'm on my way!" Quinn said. She hung up and pulled her pants up.

Noah sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Some nightmare thing with Rachel. She won't wake up."

"I'm coming."

They got dressed and left in record time. They arrived at the Lopez house and just ran in. When the door closed they heard Rachel scream.

Quinn ran up stairs and saw the state of everyone. Rachel, on the bed, asleep, crying. Santana, next to her, also crying. And everyone else, by the door, watching, wondering what's wrong.

Quinn went up to Rachel and Santana and asked, "When did this start?"

"About 16 minutes ago," Santana said.

Quinn looked at Rachel and thought. Then she realized, "Night terror." Santana looked at her questioningly.  
"Alright, everyone, follow me!"

Quinn walked out of the room with everyone following. When everyone was outside the room, she closed their bedroom door. "She is having a night terror. There is nothing you can do during this, it should last up to twenty minutes, so about three minutes left."

Santana looked at her and said, "What's a the difference between a nightmare and a night terror?"

"The difference is, you can be woken up from a nightmare. You're also most likely remember it. With a night terror, you can't be woken up and you don't remember it. Also, adults sometimes get violent," Quinn explained.

"So we wait for another few minutes and she can be woke up?"

"Normally people wake up after them on their own."

After Quinn said that, the door opened and Rachel stood there, looking at everyone. "What happened?"

Santana looked at her then immediately hugged her. "I was so scared."

Rachel hugs her back and says, "Why?"

"You were having a night terror," Quinn said. "Santana didn't know what was happening, so she called me."

Rachel let go and looked down. She then looked up at Santana and said, "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

Rachel grabs Quinn and Santana's arm and pull them in to the room. She turns to everyone else and says, "You can go back to sleep now. Sorry for waking you," before closing the door.

She looks at Quinn and silently asks her a question. Quinn nods and Rachel turns to Santana. "It's not my first one."

Santana looks at her in suprise and says, "When was the last one?"

"When you thought I was cheating that one time, so I did the drugs and called Quinn. I was sleeping it off at her place and had one. That wasn't my first one, but when she tried to wake me up I...I..." Rachel took a deep breath. "I accidentally hit her."

Santana looks even more shocked. "Well, it's obvious what caused the last one, but what caused this one?"

Rachel walks over and goes on to the bed. She leans against the headboard and closes her eyes. "Well, we fell asleep talking about having kids. I didn't. I spent an hour thinking about what lead to my drug and alcohol use.

"I fell asleep thinking about my dad. What he did, where he is...all that stuff."

"Why?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn and saw she understood. Quinn nods and Rachel says, "Well, we were talking about kids and I'm worried I'll turn into my dad. I already turned to drugs and alcohol once, whose to say it won't happen again?"

Santana walks over and hugs Rachel, "Sweetie, that won't happen. You are not your father."

"Yeah," Quinn said, "you will never be like him."

"He started beating me after my other father died. What if we have kids and something happens to you, Santana, and I start drinking again? Huh? What happens then? I'll probably turn into him."

"Rach, that will never happen."

Santana pulls Rachel close to her, and Rachel snuggles closer. "I'm still worried," she murmurs.

Quinn quietly gets up and leaves the room. Neither brunette notices, to caught up in their little love fest.

Santana sighs and kisses her head. "I know, Baby."

Santana pulls her backwards so they can go back to laying and the eventually fall asleep.

When Quinn walks into the hall, she carefully closes the door. She turns around and is met with the worried faces of half of the old club.

She walks up to Noah and hugs him. He hugs her back and asks, "How is she?"

"Her and San are talking. I don't think she is gunna be okay, she never really will be," she says.

He nods and she lets go of him and turn to the rest. "Go to sleep. She is okay now."

The next morning, Santana wakes up before everyone and goes down to the kitchen to start the coffee.

When it's done, she makes a cup and takes it to Rachel to try and wake her up. When she gets in their room, she smiles at how cute her wife looks.

She sets the cup on the table next to Rachel and shakes her. "Wake up, Baby."

She was still sleeping so Santana does one of the only things she knows that will defiantly get her up.

She grabs her foot and slowly drags her nail up it. Rachel's foot kicks to try and get Santana away. She continues tickling her foot until Rachel is up and laughing saying, "Stop! Please, stop!"

Santana stopped and said, "There. Now you're awake. There's coffee next to you. I'm gunna go to work."

Santana leaned down and kissed Rachel. "Bye. Love you."

Santana said the same thing walking out and left. Rachel just laid there trying to catch her breath for a few minutes when she realized that Santana said that there is coffee next to her.

She turned to look at the table next to her and smiled. Coffee. She stood up, grabbed the cup, and went to the living room to watch TV.

She has been sitting there for about two hours, and four cups of coffee, by time anyone came downstairs.

Quinn walked into the living room, she saw Rachel sitting on the couch watching Looney Toons with a cup of coffee.

"Is this your morning routine?" she asked, amused.

Rachel screamed and jumped, spilling some coffee on herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," Quinn said, "after last night neither me or Noah felt like driving, so we just stayed here."

"Oh. So, then, why did you sneak up on me?"

"I didn't. You just didn't hear me come down," she explained. "Seriously, though, is this your morning routine?"

"No. I just couldn't find anything good on TV."

Quinn laughs and says, "Nothing? Don't you have Netflix?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like getting up to turn it on."

"Want me to?"

"Please," Rachel said. Quinn turns on Netflix and gives the remote to Rachel. "Thanks, Doll."

"Now what are you gunna watch?"

"I have no clue," Rachel said, scrolling threw the shows. After about a hour of watching TV, Rachel went up to get dressed.

When she went back downstairs, almost everyone was up. She walked into the kitchen and saw Noah making something. "Don't burn my kitchen down," she says, reaching into the fridge to grab a water.

He laughs and turns to look at her. "Wouldn't dream of it. I don't know who I'd be scared of: you or Santana."

"Me. Definitely me. Where else would I make my coffee, then I would go on a rampage because I wouldn't have had my coffee. Then you'd be dead."

He actually looked scared and went back to cooking. Rachel walked back into the living room. "Hey, girl," Mercedes said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, sitting down next to Quinn.

"Where's Santana?" Sugar asks.

"Work."

They all just hung out until Noah announced that breakfast was done. They ate and, when they were finished, Rachel asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Why don't we go for a ride around town?" Finn suggested. "I have to admit, I miss everything."

Rachel shrugs and they all leave. Hours later, around 4, they all go back to the house.

When they walk up to it, Rachel is surprised to see Santana home. She checks the time on her phone and realizes that it is close to five.

They walk into the house and Rachel walks into the living room where she knows Santana will be. When she walks in, she says, "Hey, Baby. How was work?"

"Work was work," she said. Rachel sat next to her on the couch and Santana leaned into her side. "Where were you guys?"

Rachel leans down and kisses Santana. "We were walking through town."

After she says that the rest of the people staying there walk in. For the rest of the night they all sit around the living room and talk.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Rachel surprisingly is the one to wake up first. She shifts as well as she can with and moves so she can watch Santana sleep in a totally none creepy way.

After what she figures is five minutes, she really needs a cup of coffee. She removes Santana's arm from around her and carefully places it down.

She makes her way downstairs to find Quinn sitting in her living room. She walks up to her, confused, and says, "What are you doing here?"

Quinn turns around and looks at her. From her face, Rachel can tell she's been crying. "Noah and I got into a fight."

"Oh, Sweetie. About what?" Rachel asks sitting next to her on the couch. She pulls Quinn into a hug and just holds her.

"N-Noah doesn't want kids yet. A-and you kn-know I'm pre-pregnant," she sobs. Rachel pulls her close.

"I'm sure," Rachel started, not really knowing where to go with this sentence. She sighs. "I'm sure, if you talk to Noah, he might change his mind. Did he say why he doesn't want kids?"

"He said that he doesn't want kids because he's not ready for it, but what do I tell him? 'Hey, Noah, I know you're not ready for this, but I'm pregnant'?"

"No. Just, talk him through it. Say, " Hey, I know you're not ready for this, but it is happening," after you told him."

"Is that how you'd wanna be told?" Quinn asks quietly.

"Not necessarily, considering Santana and I are both women, but, if I were a guy, I would want to be told about it."

Quinn laughs and says, "Alright." She takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes. "Okay, that's how I'll tell him."

Rachel nods, letting go of Quinn and standing up. "So, when are you gunna tell him?"

"I'll go tell him now." She walks over to Rachel, hugs her, and whispers, "Thank you."

Rachel hugs back and says, "No problem."

Once Quinn leaves, Rachel goes and gets a cup of coffee. She sips it and sits at the island. She continues drinking her coffee there when, about a hour later, Santana comes down.

"Hey, Baby," she says, walking over to kiss Rachel.

"Good morning, Beautiful," she replies, kissing back.

Santana gets her breakfast and sits next to Rachel. A few minutes later Sam comes down, shortly followed by the rest.

They all stand around the kitchen, talking, enjoying most of them being in a room again.

Finn, suddenly, says, "Hey, how's Mr. Shue?"

Santana quickly gets up and says, "I have to go get ready for work." She leaves Rachel to explain.

"Well, he was doing great when we moved back," Rachel started. "We talked often, we went to theirs, they came here. Then, one day, while we're all having dinner at his and Emma's, Terry comes over."

"Crazy ex Terry?" Mercedes asks.

Rachel nods and says, "Things were said, to everyone, us, their kids, Emma, Will. Crazy bitch called San and I crazy bitches. There was a lot of yelling.

"She left and a week later Mr. Shue told us he was moving. Haven't seen him since, though we do occasionally talk. Should have invited him to the Glee get together."

They stare at her in shock. "They left because of Terry?" Sugar asks.

"Yeah. It was bad. Emma left the room with the kids and San, Will, and I were fighting with her. Santana and I only got involved because she kept calling us names, namely me."

"What'd she call you?" Mercedes asked.

"All kinds of things. Alot of derogatory names," Rachel said. After a thought, she said, "What do you guys wanna do today?"

For the rest of the week, they mainly go through town reliving memories. Santana and Rachel, though mostly Santana, are relieved when they leave. It was nice them being there and all, but they miss the house to themselves.

Once their all gone, Rachel and Santana immediately go to their room for some fun they've been deprived of.

They get to their room and spend most of the night doing just that.

The next day, Rachel got ready for the first day back at school. She and Santana got up at 6. They showered, together, ate, and then left.

When Rachel arrives at the school, she meets up with Kurt in the teachers lounge. They sit there talking until about 5 minutes before homeroom.

When she gets there, she sees someone that wasn't expected or wanted. "Shelby," she said, trying not to cry.

"Hey, Rachel -" she starts to say.

She's cut off by Rachel saying, "Please make it fast, I have homeroom in a few minutes."

"Um...I miss you," she says. Rachel laughs, but she ignores it and continues, "I was debating calling a few days ago, but decided against it."

"Well, Shelby, it'd be best if you left," Rachel said, facing the other way.

"I'll see you later," Shelby says.

Just as she's walking out the door, Rachel says, "No you won't. You were the one to cut me off the last two times, this time it's me."

Before Shelby can reply, the bell rings and people start walking in. Rachel spends the rest of the morning teaching, and at lunch she sends a text to Santana.

 _I saw Shelby today. -R_

A few minutes later, her wife replies.

 _Oh my god. Are you okay? Do I need to kick some ass? -S_

 _I'm fine. It just hurt a little to see her after all this time, but I'm fine now that I've talked to my beautiful wife :). -R_

 _Ok, if you're sure._  
 _I gtg. Meeting. I'll see you at home. Contact me if you need anything. -S_

Rachel put her phone down and went to the teachers lounge to meet Kurt for lunch. When she walked in, she saw Kurt all by himself in the corner.

She grabbed her lunch and sat across from him. "You know, people might think you're weird for being alone."

He looks up and says, "Not as weird than if I sit with you."

They laugh and then Rachel turns serious and asks, "Can you play Quinn for a second?"

"Uh...sure?" he says, no doubt confused.

"Psychological," she clarifies. He makes an oh face and nods. "Shelby was in my classroom this morning. She misses me. Or, so she says."

"Did you tell Santana?" He asks.

"Of course. I couldn't _not_ tell her."

"What did she say?"

"Well," Rachel said, starting to eat a granola bar, "she asked if I was okay and if she needed to kick some ass. I told her no. Then she had to go because of work."

Just then, Santama ran in and said, while panting, "Sorry. I lied. No work." She paused and caught her breath, "As soon as we hung up, I ran to my car, drove her, and ran in. Whoa. Lotta running."

She sat next to Rachel and put her arm around her. Rachel leaned into her and said, "You didn't have to come. I told you, I'm fine."

"Yeah, I'll believe that as soon as Kurt comes out as straight. I know you're not gunna admit it, but I know it hurt you."

Rachel leaned further into Santana and continued eating. Santana smiled and said, "I'm surprised you believed that work thing. It's lunch. I don't get work during lunch."

"I wasn't really thinking of that. All I was thinking of was lunch, and how to deal with her."

The three talked for the rest of lunch and, when class rolled around, Rachel was feeling better.

At the end of the day, when the first Glee meeting was due to start, the principal called her down to his office.

She walked in and said, "Hey."

"Ah. Mrs. Lopez. Thank you for coming in. We have someone who would like to visit your Glee club."

"Who is it?"

"Ms. Shelby Corcoran."

Rachel immediately stopped any movement and said, "No. Nope. Not gunna happen."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lopez, but she does seem very qualified. Also, I already told her yes," Principal Figgins said.

Rachel sighed and said, "Where is she?"

"In the office. You can go get her and then introduce her."

Rachel nodded and walked to the office. She saw Shelby and walked over to her. "Come on. I'll take you to meet the Glee kids."

They walk down in silence. When Rachel gets to the choir room, she smiles. She opens the door and walks in. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. Today, we have a guest. And I know, first day, first meeting 'why do we have a guest', but I figure it may give us a bit more knowledge for sectionals."

The rest of the meeting is Shelby talking to the kids and Rachel for smiling. After the very long meeting, Rachel dismisses them and says that there are practices on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday.

She drives home and walks in. When she walks in, she smells dinner and heard santana call for her, but doesn't say anything. She walks into the living room and collapses onto the couch.

Santana walks in and says, "Are you okay?"

Rachel just groans and Santana sits next to her. "Baby, what happened?"

Rachel lifts her head and says, "Twice. I saw Shelby twice today. First, she was in my classroom, but I took care of that, and asked her to leave and said that I wouldn't contact her or talk to her.

"Then, she went to the principal and talked to him about talking to my Glee club. I didnt even get a say! So, then I had to spend a hour and a half with her!" Rachel dropped her head back onto the couch.

Santana looked at her and said, "Move."

Rachel looked at her confused, but complied. Santana laid on the couch so her back was resting against its back. She patted the spot infront of her.

Rachel laid infront of her with her head pointed towards Santana. She hugs her and pulls her close. Rachel puts her head on the crook of her neck.

Santana pulls her closer, wrapping her arms around her. Rachel eventually started crying and Santana pulled her closer. "Shh. You're okay, Baby. She won't come back into your life, don't worry."

A few minutes later, Rachel feel asleep. Santana reached for her phone and texted Quinn.

 _Rachel is upset. She probs need your psycho-babble. -S_

It didn't take long for Santana to get a reply.

 _On my way. -Q_

 _Door is unlocked. Just come in. We're in the living room. -S_

Santana closes her eyes and pulls Rachel closer. She, too, falls asleep.

She's woken up a few minutes later by Quinn shaking her. She looks at her with her eyes half open and says, "Bitch. Why did you wake me?"

"What's wrong with Rachel?"

That wakes up and Santana and she says, "She talked to Shelby. And she was in her glee club. Talk to her."

Quinn sighs and shakes Rachel. After a few minutes, she final wakes up. "Bitch. Why did you wake me?"

Quinn laughs and says, "San, you've corrupted her." At Rachel's questioning look, she says, "That's exactly what San said when I woke her."

Rachel laughs and rolled over so her back was pressed against Santana's front and they were spooning.

"So," Rachel says, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, Santana called me and said you needed some psycho-babble. She also mentioned how Shelby is back and talked to you."

By the time she stopped talking Rachel is laying on her back and glaring at Santana who is smiling at her sheepishly.

Rachel turns back to Quinn and says, "I'm fine. I don't know why Santana thinks I'm not."

"Rach, she's just worried."

"Without reason," Rachel stands and looks at them both. "Look, I'm fine. If I think I'm about to have a breakdown, I'll call one of you. But, until then, don't bother me about it."

Rachel turns and starts to walk upstairs. "Wait, Baby, where you going?" Santana asks.

"Bedroom. I'm tired."

"Aren't you hungry?" Quinn asks.

"No."

She goes to sleep and wakes up the next morning with Santana's arm around her. She snuggles into her and sighs. After a few minutes she wakes up santana. "San, Babe, wake up."

Santana groans and looks at her. "Do I have to?"

Rachel laughs and kisses her nose. "Yes, you have to."

They get up and do their normal thing. When they leave they kiss goodbye and Santana leaves before Rachel.

When Santana arrived at work, she sighs. She really just wanted to lay in bed with her wife today. She goes through her day normally, but then, towards the end, her phone rings.

"Hello. Santana Lopez speaking."

"Why, hello Mrs. Lopez," she heard Rachel say on the other line.

Santana smiles and says, "Hey, Baby. Don't you have a class?"

"It's in-between classes. Next is the last period. I was wondering if you'd come be a guest for the club?"

"Really?" Santana asks surprised.

"Don't act so surprised. Yes, really."

"I would love to. 3:15, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Okay I have to go, but wait in the office and I'll get you before the club starts. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you." She hears the dial tone and smiles. She looks at the time and sees its only 2:15.

After she hangs up, Rachel starts the class. "Hello, Students. Today, we're going to try and reenact a scene from shakespeare. Now, I'll split you all into groups and give you your scene. It's going to be from Romeo and Juliet."

She splits the students into groups and has them start. When she sees there is five minutes left, she has the students return to their seats.

"Tomorrow, well start the parts. Goodbye!" She says as the bell rings.

The class leaves and at 3:10 she goes to the office to get Santana. When she walks in, she immediately sees her and walks over. "Hey, Babe."

Santana smiles and stands. "Hey, my beautiful wife."

"Alright, come on. The club starts soon. Now, before you walk in, I'd like to give them a lesson, then, with the help of you, give an example."

"Well, what song are we singing?" Santana asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it. Also, when you hear the lesson," Rachel says. When she realizes that their outside the room, she says, "Alright, stay here."

She walks in to see all the students talking. "Hey, guys! So, today we have another guest! But, we also have a lesson." She turns to the white board and writes 'Won with it'.

She turns back around and one of the girls, Kathrine, raises her hand. "Yes, Kathrine?"

"What's 'won with it' mean?"

"Thank you for asking that. It means, someone, at some point in time, won a competition with it. Now would be a pretty good time to introduce my guest." Rachel's song starts and Santana walks in, smiling because she knows exactly what song it is.

 **Rachel**  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

 **Santana**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

 **Pezberry**  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on

 **Rachel**  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

 **Santana**  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

 **Pezberry**  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

 **Everyone**  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on

 **Pezberry**  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

At the end, their both smiling. "Guys, this is my wonderful wife, Santana Lopez. She was in Glee club with me all those years ago."

Kathrine hand once again goes up. "Yes, Kathrine?"

"You're gay?" she asks.

Santana looks at her and says, "You didn't tell _them_?"

"I didn't wanna pull a Mr. Shue and bring my home life into it. The club is about them."

Santana laughs and says, "You're forgiven. Yes, she is gay."

"Anyway! Does anyone have any song? Gosh, I can think of, like, twenty. And our club only used, like, three of them."

The rest of the club time was spent of thinking and preforming.


End file.
